Winogronowe słodycze
by Grosse Geheimnis
Summary: Jak dla Lambo skończy się wieczorna ucieczka z domu przed Rebornem?


**Winogronowe****słodycze**

Nie wiedziałem, ze to uczucie może smakować lepiej niż moje ulubione winogronowe lizaki. Mimo, że wcześniej wiedziałem jak to jest mieć kogoś bardzo blisko siebie, ale nie wiedziałem, że można w kogoś tak dogłębnie wniknąć.

Nigdy nie byłem rozgarniętym chłopakiem, lecz takie przytrafiło mi się szczęście, ze wylądowałem w potężnej rodzinie o nazwie Vongola. Kontakty z rodziną również miałem dobre.

Od kiedy pamiętam od zawsze byłem wykorzystywany Ludzie wysługiwali się mną, aby samemu nie ruszać się z miejsca. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, lubiłem podróżować. Jednak Tsuna potrafił załatwiać sprawy mafii samodzielnie, a moja rola doręczyciela informacji powoli stawała się nieprzydatna . Oczywiście znalazła się osoba, która poza wysługiwaniem się mną, wykorzystywała mnie seksualnie. Nie trudno zgadnąć, któż to był.

Reborn. Od zawsze, od momentu, kiedy go poznałem, zawsze nie potrafił się opanować w moim towarzystwie. Nie moja wina, że natura obdarzyła mnie takim wyglądem, a nie innym, a on od razu musiał zabierać się do guzików mojej koszuli. Mimo, że wydawał mi się często wyjątkowo chamski, oraz zaborczy, a takich ludzi wyjątkowo nie trawię, to nie potrafiłem mu odmówić.

Mimo wszystko, jednak próbowałem nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że Reborn w pewnym sensie jest moim...chłopakiem. Nie wiem, czy powinienem użyć akurat tego słowa, ale taka prawda. Czy para nie chodzi razem do łóżka, czy się nie całują? Tfu! Nie jestem chłopakiem Reborna, a w życiu! Zostałem po prostu jego prywatnym żigolakiem, któremu składał wizytę w razie uścisku bielizny

Mieszkanie miałem skromne w większości ozdobione przedmiotami w krowie łaty, czy elementami charakterystycznymi dla bydła. O miękkim ciemnym dywanie, który obecnie był skażony dużą białą plamą i zaniesiony do najbliższej pralni chemicznej. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak musiałem kłamać na temat powstania tych paskudnych pozostałości po ostatnim stosunku z Rebornem.

Wracając do tematu mojego mieszkania, mieszkam na 4 piętrze, na typowo włoskim osiedlu, gdzie chyba każdy mieszkaniec ma powiązanie z mafią. Nie wiem jak innym, mi ten klimat odpowiada. Rebornowi chyba również, bo często wychodził z papierosem na balkon, obserwując kolisty dziedziniec łączący wszystkie bloki. Przyjemna atmosfera, mimo tego , że czasami zaglądają Ci w okna..

Tego wieczoru miałem zjeść kolację przy ulubionym programie rozrywkowym. Nakryłem do stołu dla jednej osoby, po czym skierowałem się do kuchni z której napływały apetyczne zapachy. Szykowałem lasagne. Ale dzwonek do drzwi zmienił diametralnie plany.

Zdziwiłem się, jednocześnie krocząc w stronę dębowych drzwi frontowych. Kogo przyniosło? Z perspektywy czasu odpowiedź wydaje się oczywista.

Uchyliłem drzwi patrząc na osobę otoczoną ciemnością. Pierwsze w oczy rzucił mi się kapelusz z charakterystycznym pomarańczowym paskiem. „o nie" – to były moje pierwsze myśli. Nic dziwnego, że nie dałem rady wykrztusić z siebie słowa, więc jego zadaniem było przerwać krępującą ciszę.

- Wpuść mnie, cielaku.

Byłem wciąż zaskoczony, więc reagowałem odrobinę za nerwowo. Jak na rozkaz otworzyłem drzwi i pozwoliłem mu wejść do słabo oświetlonego holu. Ale Reborn nie potrafił zachować się na domiar dobrze.

Spodziewałem się tego co zrobi. Popchnął mnie na szafę, przygmiżdżając nadgarstki na powierzchni mebla. Widać, ze podobała mu się owa sytuacja , która widocznie mnie krępowała. Słabo pamiętam ten wieczór, wiem, że skończył się zmuszeniem mnie do stosunku przy ścianie, oraz gaszeniem pożaru zaistniałego z powodu przypalenia lasagne. Ale mimo to, ze napisałem „zmuszeniem", seks był przyjemny. Reborn lubi po prostu wprowadzać kochanka w pewien stan zakłopotania. Coraz bardziej się zastanawiam, dlaczego mimo wszystko myślę o nim w kontekście chłopaka...

Ale nie zawsze jest różowo. Reborn jest chamski i zaborczy, nie zapominam o tym.

Oddechy stawały się płytkie i szybkie, a ciała splatały w jedno. Wszystko za sprawą zbliżenia dwóch osób, które w tym momencie stały przy szafie kochając się jak gdyby mieli spalić się z namiętności. Było gorąco, potwornie upalnie. Te spojrzenia z ukosa, ciche niedopowiedzenia, taniec splecionych języków. Doprowadzali się nawzajem do szaleństwa...

By osiągnąć przyjemność nie trzeba wiele. Chyba jedynie partnera, który potrafi to i owo. Ale miłość to nie przyjemność, to pewnego rodzaju nirvana. Do miłości trzeba wiele. Reborn dawał za mało.

- Ja idę... – wysoki brunet powoli nasunął na siebie spodnie, jednocześnie przekładając nad głową koszulę.

Nastolatek o lokowanych włosach skulił się na fotelu, całkowicie nagi. Był padnięty, a po jego skroni, wciąż spływały mu krople potu.

- Czy...ty jesteś ze mną? – wyszeptał, chowając się za swoimi własnymi kolanami

Rozbrzmiał szyderczy śmiech. Najgorsze co mogło go spotkać.

- Chyba żartujesz, nie mógłbym być z taką głupią krową. Jesteś tylko moją męską dziwką.

W oczach Lambo pojawiły się łzy. Spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, lecz usłyszenie jej naprawdę, było dla niego o wiele bardziej dramatyczniejsze. Nawet nie wiedział, ze potrafi aż tak szybko się ubrać i wybiec z własnego mieszkania, pozostawiając w holu Reborna..

Pamiętam, że wybiegłem na schody w bokserkach, a łzy zasłaniały mi cały widok. To było jak ukłucie w samo serce. Byłem dla niego przedmiotem, nic nie znaczącą lalką.. Nie chcę go widzieć, nie chcę o nim słyszeć. Koniec. Koniec mnie i Reborna.

Zanim wyszedłem na dziedziniec pozostało mi tylko ubrać koszulę. Założyłem ją w pośpiechu, wychodząc na zimną jesienną noc.

Szedłem ulicą, która prawie cała była ozdobiona lampionami. „Tak już niedługo festyn" – pomyślałem. Całe Namimori będzie huczało od zabawy. Przypomniałem sobie jak to było 10 lat temu. Banany w czekoladzie na patyku najbardziej mi smakowały...Obecnie nikt z Vongoli poza mną, nie będzie chciał udać się w to miejsce. Mafia musi wciąż być czujna, pracować...Dziwię się, że jestem najmłodszym wśród strażników. Mimo tego, że nim jestem i powinno mnie obowiązywać to samo co dziesiątego i resztę, wszyscy pozostawiali mi mnóstwo wolnego czasu. Tsuna często mówił „Lambo musisz cieszyć się młodością, my jesteśmy dorośli i naszym obowiązkiem jest pracować". Łzy na nowo zebrały mi się w kącikach oczu. Jestem tylko głupią krową.

Światła tańczyły, rozświetlając popękany chodnik. Mnóstwo ludzi krążyło bez celu, przyglądając się wystawom sklepowym. Spotkały się 2 osoby. Początkowo nawet nie zauważyły, ze są tak blisko siebie. Dopiero po wpadnięciu przypadkowo na tę samą szybę sklepu z zabawkami zobaczyli się.

- Lambo przyszedłeś na festyn? – życzliwy uśmiech pojawił się na ustach strażnika deszczu.

Stałem przed nim w pogniecionej, rozpiętej koszuli z zapłakaną twarzą. Jestem pewien podziwu, że Takeshi potrafi uśmiechać się nawet w takiej sytuacji.

- J-ja tylko spaceruję...-wymamrotałem pod nosem ocierając oczy. – A-A ty? Nie powinieneś pracować...?

- Hehe, Tsuna jest niezastąpiony, dał nam wolny wieczór, więc zapraszam Cię do baru! – wnet objął mnie ramieniem i zaciągnął w stronę drewnianego lokalu, od którego z daleka słychać było gwar.

Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tamtego dnia drżałem, przyciśnięty do jego ramienia. Yamamoto miał w sobie pewien dar, dzięki któremu wręcz nie dało się go nie lubić.

Wybraliśmy stolik w kącie, na którym stały jeszcze puszki i kieliszki z żółtawym alkoholem. Bezwiednie chwyciłem słomkę wystającą z piwa. Kelnerka w obcisłym i przykrótkim uniformie zręcznie chwyciła wszystkie pozostałości, po ówczesnych gościach, pozostawiając nas przy świecącym stole.

- Lambo, nauczę Cię złego. Musisz dzisiaj się ze mną napić – Spiekliłem się odrobinę, alkohol był dla mnie czymś nowym...

- Jestem nieletni...- stwierdziłem speszony – Chyba nie powinienem...

- Oj, nie trzymaj się tak zasad! Ze mną możesz. – stwierdził ochoczo.

Kiwnąłem zrezygnowany głową, a po paru minutach odebraliśmy dwa kufle pieniącego się napoju. Chwyciłem niezgrabnie za ucho niechcący wylewając sobie na kolana zawartość. Postanowiłem nie panikować z tego powodu, więc jedynie otarłem mokry materiał wierzchem dłoni.

- Na zdrowie! – Yamamoto stuknął się ze mną kuflem, upijając łyk piwa

Myślałem, że Takeshi nie potrafi uśmiechać się tak promiennie, aż przyjemnie było oglądać jego radosną twarz. Jakiś czas później śmiałem się razem z nim, popijając złoty napój. W głowie mi wirowało, a język swobodnie mi się rozwiązał.

- Booże... Jak ja mam już dosyć bycia prywatną dziwką Reborna! – mówiłem, kołysając się na krześle

- Haha! Lambo, nie przejmuj się, znajdziesz sobie lepszego – położył mi rękę na ramieniu, głaszcząc mnie po nagiej skórze.

Szczerze, nawet nie potrafię teraz wymienić jak dużo obelg o Rebornie padło owego wieczoru. Strażnik pierścienia deszczu okazał się naprawdę dobrym słuchaczem, który odpowiadał, krótko, lecz mówił naprawdę dziecinne rzeczy. Był takim optymistą.

- Sądzę, że jeśli mu się postawisz, albo poprosisz kogoś, by mu to objaśnił, problem sam się rozwiąże.

Ostatnia rada na temat Reborna. Chwilę nad nią pomyślałem. Postawić się jemu? Obawiam się, że taki układ nie wypaliłby. Kto normalny stawia się Rebornowi?! Chcę jeszcze pożyć ... Blondynka o czysto niebieskich tęczówkach utkwiła we mnie przeciągłe spojrzenie

Podobałem się jej. Wiele dziewczyn patrzyło na mnie takim wzrokiem, czasami było to wręcz natrętne. Nie ignorowałem ich, uśmiechałem się grzecznie, a jeśli takowa dalej próbowała nawiązać kontakt, ulatniałem się z miejsca. Dziewczyny mnie nie interesowały, najprostsze wytłumaczenie.

Yamamoto również dostrzegł blondynkę stojącą przy barze i popijającą...chyba było to whisky, bądź vodka, nie znam się. W każdym razie piła alkohol, patrząc prosto na mnie. Takeshi wzdrygnął się, mówiąc do mnie odrobinę zniecierpliwiony.

- Lepiej ulotnijmy się stąd zanim podobnych dziewczyn zbierze się więcej.

Kiwnąłem. W oka mgnieniu znaleźliśmy się przed barem. Najprawdopodobniej była 2 bądź 3. Ludzie chodzili szybkim krokiem, obawiając się zaczepki ze strony pijanych chuliganów. Zastanowiłem się gdzie iść. Co jeśli Reborn tylko na mnie czekał...? Nie miałem ochoty go oglądać...

- Wiem o czym myślisz, idziemy do mnie. – obrócił mnie we właściwą stronę i ruszył swawolnym krokiem - A tak w ogóle to chyba nie lubisz dziewczyn, prawda?

To pytanie zbiło mnie z pantałyku, więc moja reakcja była chyba trochę nieodpowiednia. Stanąłem, wbijając wzrok w Yamamoto. Uhm... nie byłem gotowy aby mu odpowiedzieć, ale alkohol zrobił swoje.

- Wolę chłopców – mruknąłem pod nosem, jednak ciemnowłosy mnie dosłyszał

- Dobrze wiedzieć – powiedział to bardziej do siebie

Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, aby nie wyszło na to, ze jestem coś za bardzo zainteresowany.

- A-a ty? – podszedłem do niego powoli, badając wyraz jego twarzy

- Również – powiedział to jak naturalniej mógł, jakby wspominał o pogodzie, a nie preferencjach seksualnych

- D-dobrze wiedzieć – użyłem tego uniwersalnego zwrotu, gdyż inne słowa mogłyby wypaść niezręcznie.

Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w górę. Staliśmy w półmroku. Do mojej głowy napłynęły wyjątkowo dziwne wyobrażenia mnie całującego się z...Nim. Otrząsnąłem się, najwyraźniej alkohol robi ze mnie pożądacza serc, gotowego całować się z każdą napotkaną osobą. Ruszyłem przed siebie, lecz gwałtownie zostałem zatrzymany i z powrotem przyciągnięty w ciemność. Świeciły się tylko brązowe oczy Takeshiego, a potem nie widziałem nic. Czułem jedynie smak alkoholu i jego miękkie wargi.

Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, nie wiedziałem, ze mogę się spodziewać, czegoś tak czułego, ze strony baseballisty. Opiekował się mną, kiedy byłem młodszy, a ja kiedy dorosłem, mogłem jedynie za każdym razem mu za to dziękować. Myślałem, że byłem dla niego jedynie „Tym Lambo, którego zabawiałem w dzieciństwie".. Tej nocy stałem się „ Tym Lambo którego zabawiałem w dzieciństwie i namiętnie pocałowałem."

Nie umiałbym skłamać, miał cudowne usta, które łagodnie pieściły moje. Zachowałem się niczym dzieciak, stojąc jak słup soli i jedynie wpatrując się w jego twarz z nie ukrytym szokiem. Chciałbym teraz powiedzieć, ze to wina promili, ale po prostu mu się oddałem.

Dałbym wszystko by pamiętać ten wieczór bez dziur, ale to chyba niemożliwe. Mój umysł zapamiętał jedynie, kiedy czarnowłosy próbował nauczyć mnie tempa tego nieśmiałego pocałunku. Do oczu mimowolnie napłynęły mi słone krople, jednak Yamamoto nie dał im szans spłynąć w dół. Kolana mi się ugięły, lecz on ponownie mi pomógł podtrzymując na nieugiętych nogach. To było wręcz nierealne, pocałunki nie mogły mieć w sobie, aż tyle przyjemności.

Całował początkowo wolno, jedynie muskając rozpalonymi wargami, które następnie wręcz pożerały mnie. Wsunął język w moje wnętrze, trącając językiem powierzchnie podniebienia. Było mi trochę głupio, sam znałem doskonale swoje umiejętności, które ten błyskawicznie podszkolił. Co za szczęście, takie proste gesty, pozwoliły mi chociaż raz się uśmiechnąć. Duchowo oczywiście.

Kiedy w końcu się odkleił, zrobiło się troszkę niezręcznie. Chyba...chyba szliśmy w kierunku jego domu. Chyba również złapał mnie za rękę...

- Przepraszam za najście – powiedziałem odruchowo, przekraczając próg domu Takeshiego.

- Mieszkam sam, Lambo – zaśmiał się, lecz w jego oczach można było ujrzeć przebłysk smutku.

Momentalnie się spiąłem. No tak...ojciec Yamamoto zginął podczas ataku na Namimori...Spuściłem głowę w dół, nawet nie umiałem sobie wyobrazić, jak czuł się brązowooki, jednak ten najzwyczajniej się roześmiał.

- Nie obwiniaj się, widać tak musiało być...- mężczyzna zsunął z siebie jasną, rozpiętą marynarkę i zawiesił na haczyku przy drzwiach

Mimo wszystko wciąż zaciskałem z całych sił szczęki, aby nie wyrwało mi się niepotrzebne słowo. 25-latek włączył lampę stojącą w kącie holu. Nareszcie ujrzałem jego twarz od ostatniego zdarzenia w ciemności. Na jego ustach nadal wyróżniał się radosny grymas. Tym razem miał również delikatnie poczerwieniałe policzki, patrzył rozbieganymi oczami, co pewnie było efektem 5 wcześniej przepitych kufli piwa. Dziwiłem się, że jeszcze stoi. Sam wypiłem połowę mniej, a nogi miejscami odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa.

-przyszykuję Ci czyste ubranie... – nachylił się przy szafie, zerkając na mnie przez ramię – możesz w tym czasie się umyć – pokazał łokciem kierunek w którym powinienem się udać.

Ruszyłem w stronę łazienki. Przemyłem jedynie twarz i wypłukałem usta. Po pewnym czasie otrzymałem ubrania. O wiele za duża koszulka z pływającym wielorybem o raz czarne bokserki. Po przejrzeniu się w lustrze nareszcie stwierdziłem, że wyglądam na tyle lat ile mam. Zawsze wmawiano mi, że jestem przynajmniej pełnoletni. Teraz wyglądałem po prostu jak nastolatek.

Powoli zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, przedostając się do sypialni. Granatowe ściany, meble zbudowane z jasnego drewna, najprawdopodobniej brzozy oraz żółte, słabe światło rozświetlające pomieszczenie. Na środku w białym skórzanym fotelu siedział właściciel o ciemnej karnacji z książką w ręku. Dopiero po przeczytaniu stronicy do końca zsunął okulary z nosa odkładając lekturę na stolik ze szklanym blatem. Okładka wydawała mi się podejrzana „Przypadkowy mężczyzna" kojarzył mi się jedynie z klimatem książek przeznaczonych dla dorosłych. Teraz wiem dlaczego, miałem to przeczucie, obecnie doskonale znam zawartość tego tytułu.

- Ładnie wyglądasz – skwitował, rozluźniając krawat.

Albo był niespotykanie niewzruszony po alkoholu, albo sam już nie wiedział co się wokół niego działo. Trudno było mi to osądzić, pytanie zabrzmiałoby niegrzecznie. Zostawiłem tę kwestię pod znakiem zapytania.

- Dziękuję – wybąkałem, czując jak moja twarz momentalnie się zaróżowiła.

Przeszedłem przez pokój, szukając wolnego miejsca do usadowienia się, jednak w pół kroku do fotelu naprzeciwko gospodarza, poczułem ciepłe dłonie na biodrach. W mig posadził mnie sobie na kolanach. Wydałem z siebie jedynie niewyraźnie stęknięcie, bojąc się co może pojawić się w głowie strażnika deszczu.

- nie bój się mnie, jestem niegroźny dla sprzymierzeńców.

Jego słowa, same przeczyły jego zachowaniu. Zamiast zwyczajnie dać mi wstać, objął mnie w pasie i pocałował w tył głowy. Próbowałem skierować wzrok w jedno miejsce, lecz jego oddech drażniący mój kark burzył cały mój plan.

- Umm...czy nie powinniśmy się już położyć? – zaproponowałem, niezdarnie usiłując zejść mu z kolan.

- Dobry pomysł. – wymruczał wprost do mojego ucha, przez co wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa przebiegł elektryzujący dreszcz.

Zsunął mnie na podłogę, po chwili sam również wstając. Odwróciłem się wolno w jego stronę, obserwując jak zsuwa z siebie koszulę w kolorze khaki, ukazując wyrzeźbiony tors. Sam raczej byłem po prostu szczupły, więc widok umięśnionego mężczyzny przede mną był niespotykany. Reborn i ja wyglądalibyśmy przy nim mizernie.

- J- Jesteś przystojny... – powiedziałem po cichu, jednak od razu pożałowałem widząc zniewalający uśmiech na jego ustach. Oddałbym za niego wszystko...

- Teraz daj mi powiedzieć coś o Tobie – bez ostrzeżenia złapał za spód koszulki, z wprawą pozbył się jej ze mnie

Pisnąłem zaskoczony, jednocześnie straciłem równowagę, lądując na łóżku postawionym za mną. Już chwilę później ujrzałem twarz Takeshiego nad moją. Rozszerzone tęczówki, wilgotne wargi, zarumieniona twarz, włosy opadające łagodnie na jego czoło i jedyna rzecz szpecąca ten błogi widok- blizna. Jego oczy biegały po bladej klacie, dłonie wodziły po zapadniętym podbrzuszu, pod którym coś powoli zaczynało mnie cisnąć.

- Umm... Yamamoto do czego ty zmierzasz...? – spiąłem mięśnie wlepiając w niego dwa spodki

- Coś, co na pewno Ci się spodoba. – wypowiedział te słowa muskając ustami zagłębienie między moimi obojczykami.

Jęk rozdarł ciszę. Duża dłoń Takeshiego z rozmachem ścisnęła moją męskość. Poczułem jak wszystko to, co chwilę temu ledwo potrafiłem opanować w głowie, teraz eksplodowało, zdwukrotniając na sile.

Oczy wręcz wyszły mi z orbit, liczył się jedynie jego uścisk na moim kroczu, co powoli stawało się masowaniem. Było mi tak... nie zawaham się tego powiedzieć, cholernie przyjemnie.

- Widzę, że mamy tutaj problem... –wymruczał seksownie wprost do wnętrza moich rozchylonych warg, które po chwili krótko ucałował.

Patrzyłem na jego rozluźnioną twarz, czując jak oddech gwałtownie mi przyspiesza, przypominając niewyraźne jęki.

Jego ręka krążyła po bokserkach, paznokciami słabo zahaczał o gumkę. Miałem teraz tylko paraliżującą nadzieję, że uda mu się dostać pod bieliznę.

Cały drżałem w duchu modląc się o kontynuację pieszczoty. „Takeshi więcej!" – ta myśl była już wręcz nieodłączna ode mnie przez najbliższy czas...

W pewnym momencie nie czułem już nic. Nie z powodu ogłupiającego szczęścia, lecz on...po prostu przestał. Uniosłem się na łóżku, zerkając na jego twarz ułożoną na klatce piersiowej.

- Y-Yamamoto? – spytałem cicho, jednak nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi

Opadłem miękko w poduszkę. Zasnął. Skończony idiota...z cudownymi ustami...i poręcznymi dłońmi...również usnąłem.

Obudziłem się około 9 rano z potwornym bólem głowy. W uszach dudniło. Stęknąłem, uchylając zaspane powieki. Do nozdrzy napłynął mi słodki zapach tostów z dżemem oraz czarnej, głębokiej kawy. Gdzie ja u licha jestem? Granatowe, wręcz atramentowe ściany, jasne meble, szklany stolik o niskich nogach. Zdarzenia z wczoraj momentalnie trafiły mi przed oczy. Co ja dałem sobie zrobić?! Zerwałem się na równe nogi, jednak kac zmusił mnie do ponownego siadu na kancie łóżka. Gdzie on jest?...

- Widzę, że wstałeś. – oznajmił głęboki, męski głos z kąta pokoju.

Odwróciłem głowę w tamtym kierunku, aby ujrzeć sylwetkę Yamamoto. Radosnego Yamamoto, stojącego jedynie w spodniach, tak samo jak wczoraj...

- Zrobiłem Ci śniadanie, śpiochu. – wzruszył ramionami wyluzowany, jakby zdarzenie z nocy w ogóle się nie odbyło

Kiedy ten przeszedł przez pokój bez wstydu, ja wciąż siedziałem skacowany. Dopiero po pół minucie odpoczynku uniosłem się z łóżka, następnie lądując w głębokim fotelu. Śniadanie nie było może najwymyślniejsze, ale smakowało wyjątkowo świeżo i smacznie. Uniosłem filiżankę do ust, upijając spory łyk napoju z kofeiną.

- Co się wczoraj stało?

Myślałem, że zaduszę się z zaskoczenia. Jak to co? Spiłeś nieletniego i bez cienia zażenowania próbowałeś się z nim zabawić dopóki nie zasnąłeś...

Zmarszczyłem brwi, próbując odpowiedzieć najnaturalniej jak tylko umiałem.

- Nic szczególnego się nie wydarzyło.

Myślałem, ze spotkało mnie już wszystko, ale jednak widok trzeźwego mężczyzny, który w jednej chwili znalazł się parę centymetrów przede mną(oczywiście poza Rebornem) jest szczytem.

- Nie martw się wszystko pamiętam, przepraszam, ze wczoraj usnąłem. – słowa płynęły melodyjnie z jego pełnych warg, które łagodnie musnęły moje.

Mięśnie mimowolnie spiąłem, aby nie wpaść głębiej w fotel. Jego wspaniałe wargi przylgnęły ścisło do moich, jeździły gładki nie zatrzymując się nawet na najmniejszym spierzchnięciu.

Dopiero kiedy nie mogliśmy złapać oddechu, odsunął się, przykładając czoło do mojego, utkwił dwa punkciki naprzeciw moich rozbieganych oliwkowych tęczówek. Nie umiałem odwrócić od niego wzroku.

- Chyba nie masz mi tego za złe? – zapytał układają, ręce po moich bokach, aby się zręcznie podeprzeć

Phi...ten facet był... idiotycznie rozczulający, nawet jak na mnie...

- Nie jestem o ile się zrekompensujesz...

Ten dzień był chyba jedynym dniem od czasu, kiedy zacząłem się angażować w Vongolii, kiedy uśmiechałem się szczerze, całowałem z własnej woli i myślałem tylko o tym, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie...

Reborn chyba dawał mi w taki, a nie inny sposób radę, abym znalazł sobie kogoś...znalazłem.

Wniknąłem w Takeshiego bez reszty, a on we mnie. Miłość jest lepsza od winogronowych słodyczy.


End file.
